1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improved wireless telephone dialing method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, the handset of a regular wireless telephone comprises a microcontroller 101 which controls the execution of the functions of dialing, setting, control, data processing and signal processing of the handset. When communicating with the base of the wireless telephone, the microcontroller 101 drives a modulator and transmitter circuit 102 to modulate input signal into a radio signal, enabling it to be sent to the base of the wireless telephone by radio through a transmitting antenna 103. The radio signal from the handset is then received by a receiving antenna 104 of the base, and then demodulated by a receiver and demodulator circuit 106, and then sent to a dialing circuit 107 to dial the assigned telephone number. When a telephone number is dialed through the handset and transmitted to the base by radio, outside noise may interfere with the radio signal, causing the base unable to accurately dial the assigned telephone number. In order to eliminate this problem, there is developed a dialing method of transmitting one key number to the base twice when the user dialing the handset, then delaying 40 ms before sending a next key number. If the first transmission of one key number is interfered, the second transmission of the same key number can still be received by the base of the wireless telephone. Because of a 40 ms time delay between each two key numbers, a following secondary transmission code (which comes after the primary transmission code within 40 ms) will not be received by the base of the wireless telephone. Therefore, the problem of a repeat dialing is eliminated. The control flow of this wireless telephone dialing method is as shown in FIG. 1. Before the handset dials a number, it is checked if the handset and the base has been linked (block 11), i.e., the handset and the base proceed a communication protocol talk to confirm the code, the communication channel and the effective communication distance, and then start other actions. Thereafter, it proceeds to block 12 to check if a transmission code is to be transmitted from the handset to the base or not, i.e., to wait for dialing. For example, when a key of the handset is clicked, it means a transmission code is to be transmitted to the base. The handset has number keys and function keys. If the user wishes to communicate with a person at a remote place through the wireless telephone, the number keys shall be clicked. If one number key is clicked, it is recognized a dialing code (block 13). In order to prevent a miss of the transmission of number code of the clicked number key, the code is transmitted to the base twice (block 14). Then, it proceeds to block 15 where a 40 ms time delay is provided, and then to block 17 to run a function processing procedure for example dialing a next key number. Upon receipt of a code from the handset (block 18), the base identifies if the received code is a dialing code or not (block 19), then enters block 191 to dial the number when a dialing code is identified, and then enters block 192 to delay 40 ms. If the code from the handset is not a dialing code, the base decodes and runs the function code (block 193). After block 192 or block 193, the base enters block 194 to run function processing procedures. The aforesaid dialing method eliminates a dialing miss, however because the transmission of a transmission code to the base takes about 30 ms, it takes about 60 ms when continuously transmit two transmission codes to the base. If the primary transmission code is interfered and the data is destroyed, the following secondary transmission code may be simultaneously interfered and become unable to be identified. Because the length of the time delay cannot be last for long, normally designed at 40 ms, the base may make a wrong judgment when a code is repeatedly transmitted from the handset to the base three times, thereby causing a number to be repeatedly dialed.